


The 5th Legion

by Amanda0G



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roman, Angst, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda0G/pseuds/Amanda0G
Summary: Asami has been dispatched to the frontier, ordered by the Senate to find a way to end the month long siege of a strange fortress beyond the heart of Republic civilization. She expected the danger that came with aiding a Legion on the fringes of Republic control. She expected to be underestimated. What she didn't expect was stories--legends of things that couldn't possibly exist--coming to life right in front of her.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 32
Kudos: 115





	1. The Legionary

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this story was purely accidental. You can blame this on the combination of my longtime obsession with Mount and Blade, the recent release of it’s sequel, Bannerlord, and my overwhelming obsession with Korra and Asami. Some inspiration as well from Jim Butcher’s _Codex Alera_. 
> 
> Although somehow all I could picture while writing this was Mulan’s first day in camp...just without Mushu.
> 
> I hope this hasn’t been done before. Pieces of the story just started falling into place in my brain and I had to write it down. Then, as usual, those pieces all fell into place and started marching off in their own direction. 
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure I broke the autocorrect suggestions when I'm writing. It keeps suggesting "Sato" every time I write "sat." XD

Asami wasn’t sure what she should have expected when she and her escort of three well-armed soldiers crested the hill. Spread out below was a sea of white tents, neatly arranged across the trampled grass, nestled between hills and craggy rock outcroppings. Smoke from small campfires dotted the spaces between the tents, filled with the small forms of soldiers moving about their daily duties. Black smoke belched from nearby a dark, deeply soot-stained tent that could only be the camp’s smithy. Horses were tethered in lines near the camp’s outskirts, under heavy guard, judging from the number of alert-looking figures that patrolled the perimeter.

Beyond, in the distance, Asami could see the dark stone towers of the besieged castle she had been brought in to help crack. There was a single, stony path that led up to the castle’s thick wooden gates, and two towers on the southern end, facing that single, narrow path, filled with trained archers that were ready to snipe anyone who dared try to make it up. And if they did, Asami knew, there were more surprises waiting for them at the walls of the fortress. Boulders, burning oil, the usual things one could expect in a siege.

Her guards led her forward in silence, their horses picking their way down the slope, occasionally having to take a detour to the right or left around stony outcroppings.

Asami wasn’t sure what strategic value this inhospitable landscape held. The land made for poor farming, and what iron and precious metals there had been in the mountains surely had been mined dry by the endless war machine of the Earth Kingdom. Aside from the strategic value that such a fortress held, what could the Republic see in taking this place? Even if Asami could design some new way to breach the defenses, the loss of life would be staggering.

There had to be something more to this castle than she knew. She searched her mind, looking for some half-forgotten piece of history that might answer her question, but found nothing. Hopefully the Legion’s Legatus would be more enlightening.

_ I doubt it. _

She wasn’t looking forward to her meeting with the commander of the Legion. If her past history with military leaders was anything to show, it could only go poorly. 

_ It always does. _

Asami sighed and tried to force some optimism into her thoughts as the small group rode into the camp, checked at the perimeter by scouts, who took their time verifying the papers produced by one of her escorts. The soldiers were tense, understandable considering these soldiers had been held on the edge of suspense for the better part of a month, stuck in a war of attrition, the only hope of victory in their supplies lasting longer than the enemy’s. 

The entire Legion, every officer, every soldier, would know that it was only a matter of time until the command was made and the assault would begin. They would be ordered to march on the fortress, and for many of them, that would mean their deaths.

Even in the best of situations, a siege was a horrible, bloody affair. A commander might hope to outlast their opponent, but every day spent camped outside their target meant another day the enemy had to move an army in to attack the forces gathered outside the castle. While the Legion was always ready for such an attack, facing forces in a field battle could open them up to an attack on the flank if the besieged castle sent forces of their own out into the battle.

Which was why Asami was here. Her father was well known for his advances in siege weaponry and fortress engineering. He knew how to build an impenetrable castle, and he knew how to tear one down just as well. As his only daughter, Asami had worked side by side with her father on many late nights, pouring over designs and plans in the lamplight until the first rays of morning sun shone through the window.

The Senate had requested her father for that reason. If a new weapon could be engineered to bring to the Legion’s aid, this costly campaign could come to a swift end. The loss of life was a critical fact that was somehow unmentioned by the Senate, the members seemingly more concerned about the sheer  _ cost _ of supplying a Legion this far out of Republic control. 

Asami wasn’t even sure this place had a name. It was barely within the bounds of the Earth Kingdom, too far south to belong to the Northern Water Tribes, but too far to the east to land within the Republic lands. If Asami had seen it on a map, she had never paid much attention. No surprise, given the long stretches of empty, craggy lands she had ridden through since she left Republic City.

After finding nothing wrong with the paperwork, the soldier waved them on. “You’ll have to meet with the Praefectus before you’re cleared to roam freely.”

Asami wasn’t completely clear on Legion ranks, but from her understanding, the Praefectus was essentially the most veteran among the Centurions, and in the top ranking leaders of the Legion. She wasn’t surprised that she wasn’t being taken straight to see the Legatus, some semblance of security had to be enforced. They couldn’t just take her word and the testimony of a sealed order, they had to follow regulation and clear her before she would be allowed any sort of freedom in the camp.

Her escort knew exactly where to lead her from there. Every Legion camp was laid out in the same order, every time, just for that reason. Order and structure in the face of pure chaos. Endless drills and training and discipline was all the soldiers had, and they clung to it with an almost religious reverence. 

They found the Praefectus easily, following the sound of sharp, loud shouts. At first, Asami had thought it was an argument, but no...that wouldn’t fit in with the disciplined atmosphere of the camp.

What she found was something oddly more  _ normal _ in the military camp. 

A tall bald man stood, arms behind him, one large hand clasped around his other wrist, shoulders stiff and straight, watching over a group of what looked like fresh recruits. A Centurion in full battle armor was the one responsible for the shouting. And a woman, too, by the sound of the clear, ringing voice.

“Shields together! Line formation! I said--SHIELDS TOGETHER. LINE. Oh for fuck’s sake.” She stomped out into the muck, jerking the shield away from one wide-eyed and startled recruit towards the edge of the line. She shoved it back at the young man, who sprawled into the mud instead of catching it as Asami was sure the Centurion intended. “Get back on your feet! Hold onto that shield like it’s a girl fucking you or I’ll beat you senseless with it.”

The Centurion stomped back towards the Praefectus, muttering curses to herself as she went. Asami hid a smile, especially as she realized the Centurion had spotted them. 

“Sir,” the woman said, pointing back to where Asami sat, still astride her horse.

At her gesture, the bald man turned, his blue eyes narrowing as he inspected her. He looked like he fit his role well. Tall, well muscled, his armor spotless. The well-trimmed goatee wasn’t quite regulation, especially with his otherwise shining example of Legion standards, but out here on the frontier, such rules were less rules and more...guidelines.

“I’m Asami Sato. Given the nature of the situation, the Senate asked my father if he could spare someone to help end the siege.”  _ And save lives,  _ Asami added silently, still thinking about the  _ strange _ nature of the situation. 

“We were briefed on the Senate’s decision,” the Praefectus said, carrying a tone of...was that icey displeasure, or just his stiff discipline? He was difficult to read.

“I am Praefectus Tenzin. I have some duties left to attend to before the evening meal, but I will have a tent prepared for you and a new guard assigned to protect you. You will be limited to where you can visit until the Tribunus has cleared you.”

Asami ground her teeth in frustration. _ I’m capable of protecting myself. _

That was what she had wanted to say, knew it was pointless as soon as she felt the cold, hot anger rising. 

She knew she didn’t look that way. Her clothes were more fitted to the long journey she had just finished, a hooded cloak over what had once been a red, long sleeved tunic, now soiled and stained by the long days spent in hard riding. She wore leather padded riding breeches, tucked into dark boots. No weapons in sight. 

No weapons in  _ sight. _

Asami had often found that what others didn’t know,  _ could  _ in fact hurt them. Badly.

There were few things more useless than a dagger in an untrained hand. They were too short to afford any meaningful use in real combat. A man with a sword would win against a man with a dagger under normal circumstances. Which was why Asami tried to stay away from  _ normal circumstances _ whenever possible.

Tenzin had gestured for a soldier, who scurried off under orders to no doubt prepare things for her. She still couldn’t read his expression, whether he was relieved she was here or angry at the intrusion of a civilian. Soldiers rarely liked it when the Senate meddled in their lives.

After a formal and polite nod, he left her in the care of a group of his own men, as well as the three soldiers from the Senatorial Legion. She waited there, even after their horses had been led away for food, water, and much needed grooming. 

Left with nothing else to occupy her mind, she watched the chaos of the camp around her. No, not chaos. While there were many bodies coming and going, there was a distinct order and purpose to the movement. Men and women--more women than Asami had expected to see in a Legion camp--hurried about to tend to their duties. Most were military, but she did see a few civilians, the usual camp followers that tended to the various needs of the Legion. 

It wasn’t long before the soldier Tenzin had dispatched returned, leading the four to a small tent, one among the many. This one, Asami noted, was smaller than the standard Legion tent, meant to house the standard eight soldiers. This one looked to be for visiting officials or officers from other Legions. The 5th Legion soldier held open the tent flap and let her enter alone.

Asami was alone in the small tent, which was bare of anything but the essentials--a small, worn chest to store clothes and other belongings, a narrow camp bed, and a folding canvas camp stool that sat next to a very small table. She noted that her saddlebags had been brought in and were laid neatly across the table, which was barely large enough to hold them. 

The three guards who had accompanied her this far lingered just outside the tent flap, judging by the three shapeless shadows cast against the light cloth.

Waiting for their replacement to arrive.

Asami grimaced and peeled off her smooth leather gloves, flexing her fingers to stretch the stiffness out.

With her luck, they would stick her with some misogynistic prick as always, someone there to scurry back and report on her every move. Whenever someone sent for a Sato to solve some engineering nightmare, be it designing a new fort on the outer frontier or planning a new way to quickly end a troublesome siege, they were never pleased when it was Asami they got instead of her father. 

Evidenced by the number of women she had seen in this Legion, Asami suspected that her welcome might not be as cold as it had been in previous situations. At least not for the same reasons. She was still here because some senator had meddled in Legion affairs, and that would no doubt rankle the command chain of the well oiled Legion machine.

And still, when they had been told to expect a  _ Sato _ to help them find a solution to the extended siege,  _ Hiroshi Sato _ was the genius they expected. His name was well known. Especially since Asami’s triumphs had often been attributed to him due to her youth and gender.

The tent flap rustled, then flipped open as a solder ducked in, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the change in lighting.

_ Her _ eyes.

Given everything she had seen of the Legion so far, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that the guard assigned to her was a woman. Asami couldn’t help but look over the woman in surprise though. She wasn’t what she had been expecting.

Shorter than Asami, but with thick muscles outlining her bare arms and shoulders under the leather cuirass that she wore. The gleaming silver lotus symbol of the Legion on her chest was well polished. The armor was well tended and oiled. The cuts and scrapes of battle that were common to any soldier, in any war, had been carefully mended and oiled so they looked more like they were a part of the original design. Dark leather bracers that matched the leather of her cuirass wrapped each arm from wrist to elbow, but didn’t hide the Legion rank and assignment tattoo on her right arm. Her pants were also the dark blue of the Legion’s standard, tucked into worn but well-oiled boots. A spatha was belted to her waist, but--Asami noticed with some interest--not at  _ quite _ regulation standard. Instead of lining up perfectly with her leg, it was belted at an angle, allowing for easy access to draw quickly should she need it. The soldier’s hair was a rich, dark brown, chopped short, falling just to her jawline. A pale scar cut across her lip, stark against the darker tan tones of her skin, and disappeared somewhere beneath the woman’s chin. In the dimly lit interior of the tent, Asami was startled by how much the light caught the woman’s blue eyes. 

Eyes that she felt inspecting her much the same way her own had just done the soldier. Sizing her up, judging her merit. 


	2. The Stranger

Asami had thought the legionary might introduce herself. Instead, she was met with a cold, resolute silence. 

She sighed.  _ Maybe this won’t be so different after all. _

Asami was just about to introduce herself instead, if just to break the silence, when she saw a grimace flicker across the soldier’s face.  _ Was that disgust? No, more like anger.  _

Clearly the soldier didn’t want to be there any more than Asami wanted to be stuck with a babysitter. Deciding she wouldn’t give the soldier the satisfaction of thinking she had ruffled Asami’s composure, Asami turned and sat at the camp stool. She had expected the cold welcome, had even expected the surly guard, even if it was a female guard this time. She might as well find something to keep herself busy.

She began to sort through the contents of her saddlebags. A change of clothes, clean tunic and breeches, fresh undergarments. Next, her writing tools, a small leatherbound notebook, a sketch pad, a small ruler and various tools used in her engineering sketches. The smaller tools, along with a sealed bottle of ink and a quill, were wrapped snugly in a tied length of leather. She set those aside, arranging her things on the narrow camp bed.

Asami wanted to have things in order. Not just for something to keep her hands busy, but also as a way to order her mind and process her way through her current situation. It was an old habit of hers. Just the little things, keeping her hands busy, cleaning her tools and stowing them carefully, it was always enough to calm her mind and bring a sense of focus. Ever since she was young, after what was  _ normal _ was shattered and she had been left alone in a mansion too big for one young girl and her drunken, grieving father who had lost the only thing he loved more than his work or even his only child.

_ What am I doing? I can’t be thinking about this, about her. Not now. This isn’t the right time or place. I have to stay focused. _

It was difficult to not let her mind wander, especially when there was no one for miles, hundreds of miles even, who even knew her as anyone more than Hiroshi Sato’s daughter, if they even knew her as that. 

Asami was on her own. Not for the first time, as this was far from the first job she had undertaken by herself. But this was the furthest she had ever been from the center of Republic civilization. The dangers on the frontier were unknown, and there were few who called this empty, barren land home. The Legion camp was by far a safer place than the miles of wilderness she had traveled with only her guards, even with the looming battle ahead. But even they were on their own. There were no Legions to back them up if the worst happened. More than five thousand men and women, soldiers and civilians, counted on her to find a way to quickly end the siege before Queen Hou-Ting could send reinforcements.

And here she was, sitting in a tent, laying out her few belongings, allowing her mind to wander close to places she hadn’t let herself think about in so many years.

There was little else she could do but wait for now, until the Tribunus had time to see her. And even then, she couldn’t start her work until she had spoken with the Legatus to be fully briefed on the situation. 

Shoving her distracting thoughts aside, she forced herself to focus on the meager possessions arranged neatly across the bed. Should she put her things in the chest provided for her, or keep them in her saddlebags? The clothes were already wrinkled from the trip, and smelled of leather, oil, and horse, so it wasn’t as if it would matter whether she put them away properly or not.

_ They still smell better than I’m sure I do right now.  _ She would have ventured a tentative sniff of herself if not for those eyes she was almost positive were still watching her.

She heard a faint breath of air, a soft sigh from behind her that seemed to be letting out some silent frustration.

“I’m Korra.”

-

Korra stood just inside the tent, watching Asami with what she hoped was a cool, rigid expression, revealing nothing of the anger that bubbled just under the surface of her careful control, control learned from nearly five years spent in the Legions. Control she had lost an hour ago.

She grimaced, thinking back to her encounter, first with Centurion Beifong, then with Praefectus Tenzin. 

_ I fucked up. I shouted at a superior officer. And not just a Centurion like Zhaon, my Centurion, but...shit. _

Shouting at her own Centurion was one thing, while far from anything a good, disciplined legionary should do. But shouting at the Centurion of another Century  _ and  _ the Praefectus himself? Pure insanity.

Praefectus Tenzin had been furious. Almost beyond his ability to retain his composure. Not that Centurion Beifong had any difficulty expressing her attitude towards Korra’s insubordination. As she was in charge of another Century, she had little say over any disciplinary action, but not so for the Praefectus. 

Now any chance for Korra’s plan to be heard, to even be considered as a viable way to end the siege without everyone she knew dying...it was all gone. The Praefectus wouldn’t allow her to see the Legatus now. Not a chance in any of the hells, both the old and the new. 

Korra was stuck here with this stranger, some exotic woman who… Who, what? Korra didn’t even know the woman’s name. Tenzin had told her nothing but her assignment.

Korra had been staring straight ahead, focused on her own internal struggle. But her training and discipline meant she had still noticed as the woman had sat and began unpacking her saddlebags, laying out a strange assortment of clothes and books and papers and parcels out on the bed. 

_ I’m probably scaring her. _

Korra didn’t know who the woman was, or why she had been sent this far out into the frontier to a remote Legion camp. It was already a rare sight to see a civilian within the camp, outside of the regular crowd that followed them everywhere: tradesmen, merchants, washerwomen, peddlers, tinkers, potion makers, and whores.

Korra inspected the woman across the tent.  _ A citizen too, by the look of her.  _

Travel-worn, yes, but far too well-kept and...well,  _ pretty  _ to be anything else. Despite the difficult journey to the camp, over miles of inhospitable lands, the woman’s appearance somehow managed an air of dignity despite the layers of dirt and grime and the horse shit on her boots.

There was nothing Korra could do about her current assignment now. She just had to accept her punishment and hope it was over before the attack began. She hated to think of the others in her unit who would join their Century in the coming battle, possibly without her shield there to cover them.

Whatever Korra’s punishment might mean, it wasn’t this woman’s fault. She wasn’t the one who had shouted at the Praefectus. Korra was lucky she was only on guard duty. She could have been sloughing out the latrine trenches. Or lashed to a wheel and whipped, it wasn’t unheard of in the Legions. Especially when discipline was all they had, all that had been drilled in them from the moment they had sworn their oaths to their Legion. 

Out of the seven other soldiers in her unit, the two troublemaking brothers, Bolin and Mako, had certainly seen their share of latrine duty. Korra had never let them live it down. At least she would come back smelling better than they did. 

Korra sighed and made an effort to clear her mind. “I’m Korra.”

The woman seemed caught off guard, possibly so used to the silence that the sudden sound startled her. Judging by her looks, she probably hadn’t spent much time in a Legion camp. 

The woman stood, hesitating for a moment until she seemed to come to some internal decision. “Asami. Asami Sato.”

The name sounded familiar, or at least like it  _ should _ have sounded familiar. 

The pair stood there. 

Korra wasn’t sure what else to say. She had been ordered to see to the woman’s basic needs, keep her safe, keep her comfortable, and keep her away from the intricate inner workings of the camp. Standard procedure with non-Legion visitors.

Orders were always a good place to start, and she had noticed Asami eying her fresh clothes with an almost longing look. 

“I can show you to the baths, if you’d like,” Korra offered. “Or if you’re hungry, the mess tent should have some bread and cheese left over. Dinner is in a few hours, if you want to wait for a real, hot meal. Should be lamb stew tonight. Probably not what you’re used to, but it’s fresh and beats trail food.”

Asami smiled a little, gathering up her neatly arranged clothes as she spoke. “You’d be surprised what I’m used to, legionary. I could use a hot bath, though.” 

_ You’d be surprised what I’m used to… _

What did that mean? Korra thought she sensed a faint tone of...not hostility, but possibly defiance. And she had referred to Korra as “legionary,” not using her name or some more generic, dismissive word that any normal, pampered citizen might have used.

Korra held the tent flap open for the raven-haired woman, ducking out herself as soon as Asami was clear of the entrance.

The camp was still bustling with activity, though now faces showed more grins than empty focus, anticipation rising as the end of the day came closer. Their work was nearly done, nothing to look forward to but a hot dinner and sweet ale and maybe even the pleasures of the brothel tents. 

To Korra’s surprise, Asami hadn’t hesitated once outside the tent, not looking around at all the activity, not seeming lost or disoriented in what could appear chaos to an outsider. She was actually walking in the general direction of the bathing tents, already several paces ahead of Korra. The legionary had to hurry to catch up the woman’s long strides.

Korra was starting to feel like she had misjudged this woman at first glance. “You’re been in a Legion camp before.”

“Once or twice,” Asami answered, giving away nothing. Korra thought she glimpsed a small, satisfied smile twitching at the corner of the woman’s lips. It could have been irritating, but instead, Korra just felt her natural curiosity spring to life.

Who was this woman? An officer’s wife? No, she looked too young. 

Parents in the Legion, maybe? But children were rarely allowed into the camp, so Asami wouldn’t have spent her childhood wandering the tents, learning the routine layout. Soldiers had to wait for leave to see their families. Things were different in the Fifth, but not all  _ that _ different. 

Surely not a camp follower. Not if she really was a citizen. And by the way she carried herself, tall and sure, shoulders squared and head high...the idea seemed absurd.

_ Definitely not a camp follower. _

Whatever the case, what did Korra care? For all she knew, this woman would be there one night, maybe two, and then gone again like she had never been there at all. Like it or not, she was this woman’s guard now, until she had served out her punishment. She would have to make due with the situation until she was back to her normal duties.

Might as well not make it more difficult than it had to be.

They had arrived at the bath tent after a silent walk through the camp. Korra glimpsed the washerwoman at work, bent over a washboard and scrubbing at a pair of soiled breeches. The woman looked up as Korra and her charge approached, walking side by side.

“Little early, aren’t you, Korra?”

Korra smiled at her. “Hello, Mira. Not here for myself, sadly.”

The washerwoman was a short, middle-aged woman with silver-streaked brown curls that fought her every effort to keep them tied back out of her face. Her clothes were dirty and worn, which might make one wonder how good her laundry skills were until after they’d gotten their garments back fresh and fragrant, and usually with any new tears mended neatly. 

Mira ran her eyes over the newcomer, inspecting her briefly before she smiled warmly. “I see. Well come on, dear. Let’s get the road washed off of you so those boys can see your pretty face.”

The words were hardly out of her mouth before she bustled Asami out of sight and into the warm tent, steam wafting out of the open flap as she went. Korra ducked inside after her. Mira looked back in surprise. 

“I’m...uh. I’m supposed to keep an eye on her.”

“I have two good eyes myself, and she’s not going to melt away in the tub if she scrubs too hard. If you have to stand guard, you can do it just outside.”

Feeling her face flush at the gentle chastisement, Korra ducked quickly out of the tent and let the chill air of the oncoming evening cool her skin.

Despite Mira’s words, it would be easy for someone to slip away out of the back of a tent while their guard stood watch in front. Not that she expected Asami to…  _ Do what? Slit Mira’s throat and run? _

No, Korra didn't feel like the woman was some kind of threat. Korra wasn’t sure what she expected. She had been on guard duty before, of course. But always before it had been deserters or prisoners of war, and they certainly didn’t have the luxury of private bathing time.

Still, Korra’s orders had been frustratingly vague. So vague that Asami could be anyone. Even a spy. 

Thinking back over her observations of the woman so far, that didn’t sound right either. To be allowed so much freedom of the camp indicated that she was either well known or came with orders from someone with power. Tenzin hadn’t seemed to think of her as a threat, but more of a nuisance.

Granted, that man was more difficult to read than Bolin’s painful attempts to write poetry.

There were simply too many questions. Questions that Korra really had no business considering, much less asking.

Guard duty. Nice and simple. Keep the lady safe, keep her out of the way of the camp at large, do her job. Let the officers worry about everything else. Korra could do that. She had already gotten in trouble once today for stepping outside the chain of command. No use in tempting fate twice in the same day. 

She straightened her shoulders and shifted her feet until she stood at a loose parade stance, letting the practiced and familiar motion snap her mind back to duty and habit and discipline.

Still…  _ Why does that name sound so familiar? Sato. Sato. Asami Sato. _


	3. First Steps

Asami sank into the warm water. Despite the dirt collecting in small, gritty clumps in spots at the bottom of the metal tub, it was the most perfect feeling she had felt in over a week since she had left Republic City. The heat eased her stiff, saddle-worn muscles. 

Mira had left her alone in somewhat more privacy than Asami had expected. The small tent had a cloth screen that hung from the supports above, and seemed to only have the one tub. A roughspun towel sat folded beside a bar of simple lye soap on a small wooden table that mirrored the one in her own tent. 

In Asami’s previous experience with the Legions, bathing was something more of a public event, with baths laid out with no concern for privacy, merely there as a hygienic necessity. Compared to that, this was practically royal treatment.

Not that Asami was going to complain. She sank deeper into the bath until the water soaked her hair. Eyes closed, she let the welcome heat melt away her stress. It felt wonderful.

Asami stayed as long as she dared before scrubbing herself briskly with the soap. There was no special fragrance to it, only good, simple clean. Mud and grime rinsed off her skin, floating down to join the rest of the muck at the bottom of the tub. 

Asami quickly finished and towelled off, then pulled on her fresh clothes. She frowned at the boots, but there was nothing she could do about them for now. She would have to brush them clean and oil them later. She pulled them on and laced them tight. She checked the hidden sheathes inside each boot, making sure her daggers were secure, and then made her way towards the front of the tent.

Mira sat on a stool on the other side of the screen, mending a worn tunic with neat, efficient stitches. Admirable work, really. She looked up as Asami emerged and gave her a friendly smile, which Asami returned. “Thank you, that was exactly what I needed. No offense, but I was expecting something...well, different. From a bath tent, I mean. Aren’t there usually more...baths?”

“Ah, no. You’re thinking of the public baths” Mira said. “There’s where most of the soldier’s go. But our Korra likes her privacy now and then. And besides, that girl can’t mend a tear to save her life. Pays good coin to ease her stresses in my bath and get her clothes back clean and stitched. Don’t tell her, but anyone else, I’d charge more than a copper for the shit she leaves me to fix. She’s a good girl, though, and I don’t mind. Brings me gifts now and then, believe it or not. Think she might be on to my special discount.”

_ Public baths?  _

Asami did her best to keep her expression neutral and not allow herself to sound  _ too _ curious. “How long have you known Korra?”

Mira’s face scrunched up in thought, then shrugged. “Three, four years? Maybe longer. Since she first joined the Legion, if I’m not wrong. Had a rough time of it, poor girl. Things weren’t so easy then, with the new Legatus and everything changing so fast. Lost a lot of good people.” Mira’s voice lowered now and she leaned close. “And you didn’t hear it from me, but I’d wager the hard times in the Legion weren’t the worst of the trouble she’d seen. Takes something special to make a body join the Legion that young. I’d have taken her under my wing right then, if she wasn’t so damn stubborn. Just has to do everything on her own.”

Given her initial impression of the legionary, Asami was surprised to hear her spoken of with such obvious affection, especially by someone who seemed more of a good acquaintance with an ear for gossip rather than a close, trusted friend. Granted, Mira seemed harmless. Even Asami could feel herself warming to this unassuming washerwoman--although she did make a mental note to watch what she said around the woman. Mira had a motherly way about her, and a kindness that didn’t feel forced. All that along with an obvious love for the gathering and sharing of gossip. Asami had a feeling Mira would gladly spend the rest of the night talking if Asami let her. 

_ I’m sure she’d love some juicy new stories to tell.  _

“Thank you,” Asami said again as she made for the exit. “I both feel and smell more like myself now.”

Mira laughed and set aside her work as she stood to follow Asami out. “It’s a pleasure, dear. I hope you’ll come back and see me again.”

Asami only smiled in response. She had no idea how long she would be here, and she didn’t plan to start making promises she couldn’t keep. 

Asami ducked out of the tent and found Korra waiting outside. The legionary’s eyes were on her the moment Asami opened the tent flap, but she saw no hostility there. Only a diligent watchfulness and something like curiosity. 

Something made Asami smile at the woman. 

Korra’s expression was blank, and her eyes moved between Korra and the washerwoman behind her. She sighed, but managed a faint smile in return. “Feel better?”

“So much better, thank you.” Asami took another couple steps and stretched, still working out her stiff muscles. Her back was to Korra and Mira, but she kept them in sight out of the corner of her eye. The legionary fished out a coin and tossed it to the washerwoman, who caught it and gave Korra a smile.

“Don’t wait until your clothes are falling apart to come see me next time. Who knows, I might decide to burn them instead.”

“Sure,” Korra said, and her tone made it clear she would make no such promises. “See you, Mira. Don’t let the boys hassle you too much.”

Mira scoffed. “They wouldn’t dare.”

Asami hadn’t realized she had dropped all pretense of not watching the two women until Korra turned from the washerwoman and their eyes met. The legionary looked unsettled, but wasn’t quite so stiff and cold as she had been before. She walked over to join Asami, left hand resting casually on the hilt of her sword. 

“Hungry?” 

Asami decided to lower her guard, even if only a little, and see what she could learn about this woman. Had Asami misread her before?  _ Who pays for a stranger’s private bath, especially on a legionary’s wage? _

“Starving,” Asami said. 

“Dinner will be starting soon, we should be able to make it before everything good is taken.”

Asami let her eyes wander the camp, now lit by torchlight and campfires, smelling of smoke and unwashed bodies and livestock. There was laughter in the air and, while Asami still spotted soldiers patrolling the tents, most of the Legion had found their friends and their ale and were enjoying the evening’s rest.

“So, uh. Mira talk your ear off while you were in there?”

Asami met Korra’s eyes, the legionary’s face mostly inscrutable. Asami smiled, curious to see where this question led. “Oh, yes. Kind woman, isn’t she.”

“Mmhmm,” Korra answered, looking away from Asami then. 

“She seems to know you very well.”

“Damn it, Mira.” Korra’s voice was low, almost lost to the sounds around them. By her expression, Asami was sure Korra hadn’t meant for her to hear.

“Don’t worry. She didn’t ruin your surly legionary image. Much.”

Korra looked up in surprise. Her eyes narrowed, and for a moment it seemed like she wasn’t sure whether to laugh or scowl. She settled for somewhere in between with a lopsided, somewhat sheepish grin. “I guess I should be thankful for the little things.”

They walked side by side as they made their way towards the mess tent, a more comfortable silence falling between them. 

When they arrived at the mess tent, Asami saw that Korra had been right. While there was a line forming as soldiers arrived, the pair found themselves close to the start as more soldiers made their way in for dinner. 

It smelled wonderful, though Asami knew it would likely be a bland mix of protein, grains, and foraged vegetables meant to sustain, not impress. At this moment, she would have been happy with almost anything edible.

A few soldiers greeted Korra, glancing curiously at Asami. Korra was polite in return, but it was clear she was trying to hurry them along. She made no effort to engage her fellows in conversation, and accepted two servings of food, handing one of the wooden bowls to Asami. 

“What’s the rush?” Asami asked after Korra had handed her a wooden bowl, filled to the brim with a thick stew. Chunks of meat and vegetables floated in the broth, and a slab of rye bread sat on top, slowly soaking up the moisture. “You can talk to your friends if you want, I don’t mind.”

Korra looked hesitant, but then she sighed. “I usually find a quiet place to eat.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind.” 

Korra led them away from the gathering crowd of soldiers, back towards the general direction of Asami’s tent. They found a quiet corner and settled themselves on the ground to eat beside one of the larger eight man tents. The food was surprisingly good, if not heavily seasoned. The meat was tender, and blended well with the vegetables and the simple bread.

“Sorry if I was rude before.” Korra’s voice caught Asami off guard and she looked up. Korra was watching her, but glanced back to her half-eaten food as she caught Asami’s gaze. “I was...well... I wasn’t expecting… Anyway, I’m sorry.”

Asami smiled. “It’s okay. Apology accepted, legionary.”

Korra smiled now as well, and they both went back to their food, until spoons scraped against the bottom of the bowl. Asami followed Korra’s example and used the last of her bread to soak up the bits of broth that remained. Korra gathered their bowls and spoons and sat them on the ground beside her.

Hunger satisfied and still feeling refreshed from her bath, Asami almost felt relaxed, in spite of the strange surroundings and the work she knew waited for her. She glanced over at Korra and found the soldier watching the sky above. Asami followed her eyes and saw the first pinpricks of stars in the darkening sky. 

“Do you know how long they’ll make me wait until I can speak with the Legatus?”

Korra met her eyes, but didn’t immediately answer. Asami knew her presence in the camp must be strange for most of the soldiers. She had been met with more curiosity than outright suspicion since her arrival, which was a welcome change. 

“I don’t know. It depends.” Korra’s blue eyes held Asami’s gaze, serious, but her voice wasn’t demanding, only curious. “Why are you here?”

Asami wasn’t sure how to answer. She doubted her presence was meant to be a secret, it never had been before. But she also hadn’t been directly sent by the Senate before and never this far out into the unknown. 

She decided that honesty couldn’t hurt. It might help to have someone on her side. “I’ve been sent to help find a way to end the siege.”

Korra’s eyebrows rose. She looked almost hopeful. “How?”

Asami sighed, shrugging a little. Her eyes found the dark shape of the fortress above them, silhouetted against the last light of the day. “Honestly I don’t know yet. I need more information. Explosives would help crumble the walls, but that leaves the problem of the ascent  _ to  _ the walls.”

Korra followed Asami’s eyes, both now watching as the sunlight faded behind the fortress. 

“Huh.”

Asami glanced over at the legionary. “What?”

Korra looked conflicted. She didn’t look at Asami, but chewed absently at her bottom lip. “Nothing.” She stood and offered Asami a hand to help her up. “I’ll take you back to your tent.”

Asami felt the disappointment sink in. She had been hoping for more information from the soldier. Anything. She had seen the fortress as she had ridden in, made some basic guesses about its design, and most importantly the single approach to the gates that would pose the most serious problem.

But she  _ was  _ tired. The bath and the stew had left her feeling drowsy. Asami sighed and accepted Korra’s hand, letting the legionary lift her to her feet. She was strong, and her hand felt warm and calloused in Asami’s grip. Korra gave her a small smile, but it was the first truly genuine smile she had seen from the Legionary. 

“I’ll make sure you speak to the Tribunus tomorrow,” Korra promised.

_ I was right. Honesty never hurts. _

Asami returned the smile. “Thank you, legionary.”

Korra let go of Asami’s hand. Asami hadn’t realized she was still holding on, despite having both feet firmly under her. 

They started to walk back towards Asami’s tent, Korra a step ahead of Asami. Her voice was low, “Just Korra.”

Asami glanced over at the legionary, but couldn’t quite see her face in the dim light. Her voice was just as low when she answered. “Well then...thank you, Korra.”

Asami was miles away from anything familiar or comfortable or relatively safe. She hadn’t managed to learn anything about the fortress or how to help end the siege, but she had made at least some small progress. She had at least made a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't quite up to the quality of previous chapters! For some reason, this one was a struggle to write and I kept getting stuck. We'll be moving the story forward with future chapters, so this may be the last of the quiet, worldbuilding-ish chapters. Maybe... 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. The Legatus

Korra woke sometime before dawn, tired and sore. She had slept on the ground, sitting with her back propped up against one of the tent poles. She hadn’t meant to sleep, but at some point had sat down to watch the night sky and must have drifted off. She got to her feet, stretching to relieve her stiff legs and aching back. 

Tenzin hadn’t specifically said that she couldn’t ask someone to relieve her on night watch, but she hadn’t wanted to ask anyone else to give up their night’s rest for her. 

Once she was done stretching, she quietly lifted the tent flap to check on Asami. She was curled towards the tent wall, half wrapped in the blanket. Still there, still asleep.

_ Good. _

At least her unintentional nap didn’t seem to have had any consequences. 

She had promised Asami that she would meet with the Legatus.  _ Today. _

She wasn’t sure what had made her make that promise. Now that the sun was beginning to rise and the camp around her beginning to come to life...Korra wasn’t sure how she was supposed to arrange a meeting with the Legatus. Given her situation, Tenzin wasn’t going to allow her anywhere near that tent. 

_ Then why assign me to guard Asami?  _

That alone would put Korra in the same tent with the Legion commander. Unless Tenzin planned to force her to wait outside. 

“I’d like to see him try,” Korra muttered under her breath. Then she sighed.

He could do more than  _ try _ . And there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it. She was just a soldier, no rank to her name, despite her mostly excellent service record. 

She had fought alongside the others in her Century, she had bled, she had killed, and she had watched men and women die fighting alongside her. But nothing changed. The battles changed, new places, new enemies, but always war. Nothing got better. And Korra was one woman in a Legion of thousands, with no control over anything but her own sword and her shield. She wasn’t even completely in control of herself. She followed orders. She did as she was told. Well, mostly. 

The Legion had given Korra a home, given her a purpose. The Legion had given her freedom, even if it was bound by rules and discipline and order. Korra had been nothing, now she was a legionary. She had food to eat, a warm place to sleep, and monthly wages that paid for a few simple pleasures. 

Korra sighed and scrubbed both hands over her face. She was letting her mind wander. She had to stay focused. Now was not the time to think about things that had passed, things she had no power to change.

Korra heard movement inside the tent. Asami was awake. A moment later, the tent flap opened and Asami ducked out. She had tied her hair back out of her face, and even though she still wore the same clothes from the previous day, looked clean and put-together, like she hadn’t spent the night sleeping on an uncomfortable cot, miles from civilization.

_ How does she manage that?  _ Korra brushed self-consciously at her clothes, bits of grass and dirt falling off her as she did. 

Asami smiled. “Good morning.”

“Hey,” Korra smiled back.

Asami’s eyes took in Korra’s disheveled appearance. “Did you sleep out here?”

“What? No? I didn’t. I was on duty. Not sleeping,” Korra protested. “I was awake the whole time.”

Asami frowned, and for a second Korra was worried she was going to call her out for sleeping on duty. 

“That’s not fair. They should have had someone take the night watch for you. You need your rest too.”

Surprised at the concern she heard in Asami’s voice, Korra looked away, suddenly feeling even more awkward. “It’s fine. We’re used to it. We have to stay awake during training, two, three days sometimes. And...um. Don’t tell anyone, but I guess I may have slept a little. I’m sorry. I was supposed to be watching you.”

Asami’s eyes narrowed at that, she watched Korra in silence for a long moment before she smiled, a small almost sly curl of her full lips. Korra couldn’t quite tell if she was offended or amused. “I don’t need a babysitter, Korra. I was fine. And I can take care of myself too.”

Something about how Asami said it made Korra believe she  _ could _ take care of herself. Korra shrugged. “Well, then... I was thinking. We can get some food, and then I’ll take you to the Tribunus. He can’t say he’s busy if you’re right there.”

Asami nodded. “I like the sound of that. I didn’t ride all the way here to sit around and wait. Do you think he’ll let us see the Legatus today?”

“I think so. Besides, he likes me, so I don’t think he’ll just send us away. He’s a good man, fair. I’m sure he’ll listen to what you have to say and make sure you get your meeting with the Legatus.” 

Asami accepted Korra’s word with a nod. “Let’s not waste time then. I’m ready to get to work and figure this thing out.”

They ate breakfast quickly, neither wanting to waste the morning. Korra did as promised and led Asami to the Tribunus’ tent right after they were done eating. He was still eating and the legionaries outside his tent stopped the pair as they approached. 

“This is Asami Sato. She needs to speak with the Tribunus. It’s urgent.”

The taller of the two legionaries looked at Asami, his face impassive beneath his plumed helmet. “He’s eating and looking over reports. Come back when he’s not busy, or better yet, when you have permission to speak to him.”

“I  _ have _ permission,” Asami said. “From the Senate.”

The legionaries exchanged glances. “He’s busy. You’re welcome to wait out here, but you’re not getting in until he’s free.”

Korra felt her frustration rising and grit her teeth to keep her temper under control. “If it wasn’t important, we wouldn’t be here.”

“Like I said, you can wait out here. I’m just following orders, kid. No one gets in until he’s free.”

As if summoned by the legionary’s words, a tall figure ducked out of the tent behind them. He was already fully dressed and his bronze armor caught the sunlight. He took in the scene, his face serious but calm. “What is going on out here? Korra, what’s wrong?”

Korra saluted, her fist thumping the leather armor over her heart. “This is Asami Sato, Tribunus. She needs to speak with the Legatus. It’s about the siege.”

The Tribunus glanced from Korra to Asami and sighed. “I know who she is.” He gestured to his guards. “It’s okay. They can come in.”

He held the tent open until both Korra and Asami had entered the dim interior. He returned to his table, half-eaten breakfast on the table beside a stack of scrolls and reports. “Asami Sato, I am Tribunus Iroh. We’ve been expecting you. I had planned to meet with you after I had finished,” he gestured at the table, “with all of this. Your idea, Korra?”

Korra felt her face grow warm. “Praefectus Tenzin didn’t seem to think Asami’s mission was a high priority, Tribunus. Asami said she needed to speak with the Legatus to help plan the siege.”

Iroh hid a smile. “I suppose I should be glad you chose to storm my tent then. Well, you’re here now. I’m actually preparing a few reports for the Legatus. You’re welcome to join me when I leave for our meeting.”

“Thank you,” Asami said.

Iroh ignored them as he went back to his work, sorting reports and scribbling notes. Several rolled parchments went into a bag, others he stowed in a chest, which he locked. He nodded to Asami and Korra. “We should go now.”

Iroh led them out, his own guards trailing them as they made their way across the camp. They found Praefectus Tenzin and Centurion Beifong waiting for them outside the large pavilion tent that sheltered the Legatus and was also the central meeting area for command decisions. 

Praefectus Tenzin sighed. “I should have known she would come to you, Tribunus. I’m sorry if she’s--”

“It’s all right, Praefectus. We were planning to summon Miss Sato later anyway. Given recent news, however, it’s just as well our timeline has been moved up.”

Tenzin nodded. “Very well. You make a good point.”

He gave Korra a look as they walked through the tent opening, both men pausing to allow Asami to go first.

Korra started to follow, but Centurion Beifong put a hand on her shoulder and leaned close, her voice low, not quite threatening. “I know what you’re thinking. You can wait right here with me, kid.”

A muscle in Korra’s jaw twitched. She didn’t look at the Centurion. “You don’t even know what I want to tell them.”

“It’s not  _ what _ you want to tell them, it’s  _ how _ . Just because you have an idea doesn’t give you the right to disrespect authority.”

“I’m trying to  _ help _ .”

“You need to learn some patience. You’re never going to get anywhere in the Legion if you keep bowling over everyone who’s trying to help you.”

Korra grit her teeth. “Then why send me on the scouting mission? If they don’t want to hear what I saw--why send me?”

“Send you? I’m sorry, I thought you were just one of the soldiers sent to scout. I hadn’t realized you had your own solo mission.”

Korra ignored the jab. “There’s another path, around the north side of the hill. It cuts across the cliff and--”

“How are we supposed to fit an entire army up a cliff? Look, kid, I don’t like this whole thing any more than you do, but we’ve got a job to do. That girl’s supposed to be some kind of genius, so why don’t we let them talk and see what they figure out.”

“But--”

“Do you think my sister is an incompotent commander, legionary?”

“No! She’s--”

“She’s the gods damned Legatus, Korra. You’ve served with us, what? Four years? Sure, you’re seasoned, but you don’t know everything. No offense, but you’re still a kid.”

“I’m not a kid.”

“I’ve got twenty years of experience on you, kid. So does my sister. So does the Praefectus. And yeah, the Tribunus is young, but they’re always young so that doesn’t count. So keep your head down, keep your mouth shut, and if you do have something to tell, learn how to say it so you don’t sound like an ass. You’re lucky you’re on guard duty and not strapped to a wagon wheel, your back whipped raw. Believe it or not, Tenzin took it easy on you. And look where you are. You really think he’d have sent you to guard  _ her _ if he didn’t trust your insight about the fortress?  _ Think _ , kid.” 

Centurion Beifong cuffed the back of Korra’s head, but it was a gentle smack that was more affectionate than disciplinary. 

Korra’s face was hot with embarrassment. She almost would have preferred Lin yell at her instead of that. She could have at least been angry with the Centurion for being stubborn and bull-headed, but now she just felt ashamed. Lin was right, she had been...well, she had been an ass. 

-

The Legatus wasn’t what Asami had expected. A slender woman set at a desk in the center of the tent, head bowed as she reviewed reports. Her dark hair was heavily streaked with gray, but was tied mostly back out of her face. She wore more ornate Legion armor than the standard chainmail or leather of the lower ranks. Her metal cuirass was polished to perfection, shoulder guards in place, a brilliant blue cloak draped over her shoulders. Her sword lay on the desk, in a space clear of clutter so she could easily grab it if needed. 

The tent sides had been raised to allow both light and fresh air inside. She looked up as the group stepped inside, and Asami was surprised to see a friendly, genuine smile on the Legatus’s face.

“You must be Asami Sato. I am Suyin Beifong, Legatus of the Fifth Legion. Welcome.” She stood and gestured, a motion immediately answered as two of her guards brought over chairs for Asami and the others. “Please, sit. We have a lot to cover, and as I’m sure you’re aware, very little time to do it. I had hoped to begin our assault in a day’s time, but your arrival has...altered plans.”

Asami took a seat, the Tribunus on her left, and the Praefectus to her right. 

“Hopefully for the better,” Asami said. “I don’t envy the soldiers who’ll have to fight their way up that hill.”

“No, I’m not looking forward to it myself,” Suyin said seriously. “I’m not sure how much I can--or should--share with you, honestly. But believe me when I say this: the Earth Kingdom cannot be allowed to hold this fortress.”

“Why?” Asami asked. “It’s too far out to be any real threat. And from what I’ve seen, they’re dug into that thing too well for any frontal assault to stand a chance. But with the way it’s constructed, the terrain doesn’t allow you any other options  _ but _ a frontal assault. Your catapults and balistae won’t do you much good either, the angle is too steep to get a good line of fire without setting them so close that the defender’s own equipment can destroy them and pick off your men.”

Suyin smiled. “You understand our situation. I see your reputation is well earned. That doesn’t change the facts though. We can’t allow the Earth Kingdom to remain, and we’re running out of time.”

A chill ran down Asami’s spine as she realized what the Legatus meant. “You don’t mean…”

“Our scouts have sent reports of an army approaching from the south. They’re still days away, at best. Some of that country is nearly impassable, which works in our favor. But we can’t run. We also need to take the fortress mostly intact, if we stand any chance of defending it against the Earth Kingdom’s army. My sister tells me we may have an idea on that, Tenzin?”

The senior Centurion sighed. His voice was serious, but Asami was beginning to think that was normal for him. “One of our legionaries thinks there’s another way in. A path along the rocks at the north of the fortress. It may lead to a hidden entrance, or it may lead nowhere. The girl is brash and reckless, but she does have good instincts. It may be worth some thought, if only as a distraction. We obviously can’t strike at that point directly, but if we could get a team in...maybe they could get the gates open.”

Suyin sighed and dropped her head into her hands, rubbing hard at her forehead. “That’s a lot of  _ ifs _ . But it’s worth a look. What do you think, Asami?”

“Like you said, it’s worth a look. A fortress like that would likely have multiple entrances, underground caverns for troops to come and go unseen. Finding those would be next to impossible if we don’t know where to look, but it sounds like there may be a smaller entrance there, most likely a sally port of some kind.”

“If this is a weak point,” Tribunus Iroh spoke up. “Then they’re likely to know that and have it under guard. We could be sending soldiers straight to their deaths.”

“We’re already sending soldiers straight to their deaths,” Suyin said. “I don’t like it, but we don’t have a choice. If we all die here, it will be worth it if we stop the Earth Queen’s mad plan right here, right now.”

Asami was missing something. “What is that plan?”

Silence answered her. Tenzin and Iroh looked from her to their commander, while Suyin’s eyes stayed locked on Asami’s. The woman clearly was torn on how much she could afford to risk telling Asami. “From what I’ve seen, I don’t get the feeling that you’re some kind of puppet of the Senate. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders. I have thousands of men and women who are counting on me to get them through this alive, and not just my soldiers, but the hundreds of civilians in this Legion. Let’s just say that the Earth Queen thinks she’s onto the secret of the old world.”

_ The old world?  _ Asami felt cold all over. It wasn’t the first time she had heard the legends of the old world. Her father’s voice filled her mind, frantic and desperate. He had been obsessed after the death of Asami’s mother. Convinced he was about to crack the mysteries that had driven scholars mad for centuries.

_ “It’s real, Asami. I can prove it. Spirits, powers beyond what we can even imagine.” _

“How is that even possible?” Asami whispered. She hadn’t realized she had spoken aloud until Suyin answered.

“We don’t know. I don’t even know if the reports are true. Maybe she just has alchemists and engineers hidden away, developing new weapons. Either way, we have to stop her. If she succeeds and she gets new weapons in the hands of her soldiers, I don’t know if we’ll be able to stop her.”

Asami sat in silence. The others were still talking, but all she could hear was her father’s voice again, echoing in her mind.  _ Spirits? Strange power over the elements? No. _

She had decided a long time ago that her father’s drunken ramblings were nothing more than the desperate ravings of a man determined to make sense of his loss. The fire was an accident, they had proven it. There was no such thing as Spirits or crazy powers over the elements.

But what if her father had been right all along? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all the comments so far and I look forward to hearing what you think!


	5. Just Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I'm sorry, I meant to have this done so much sooner. But it's here now and I hope it was worth the wait! :)

Asami sat alone in her tent. The interior of the tent was warm and humid in the afternoon sunlight. She should have left the flap open to let in fresh air, but she hadn’t thought of it when she had left that morning.

They had left her meeting with the Legatus, both she and Korra quiet for the walk back to her tent. Legatus Beifong had shared what she could, but that only left Asami with even more questions than she’d had before the meeting.

Korra had seemed to sense her unease, because she silently took a position outside the tent and left Asami alone with her thoughts.

There were lives counting on Asami to help them find a solution. She sat at the table with her sketchbook laid open, pencil in her hand, but she had yet to start writing or sketching out any ideas.

All she could think about was what Suyin Beifong had said. All she could hear was her father’s voice as he ranted about the impossible. 

In her mind, Asami was no longer in the Legion camp, alone in her tent.

Asami was nine years old. 

Her whole world was her father and her mother, living quietly in their estate on the outskirts of Republic City. Her father often went away for long trips for work, leaving Asami and her mother alone--or as alone as they ever were with their small household staff. 

Asami was never sure what her mother’s work really was, though they would often go to the city together, visiting poor neighborhoods and orphanages. She happily tagged along, thrilled to be included in her mother’s work at least. Her father had his workshop, and he would let her sit with him while he worked, but he was always so focused. She loved the moments when he would smile and show her what he was working on, let her fiddle with some intricate mechanism and see his creation come to life before her eyes.

It was on one of those rare occasions when her father was home that the three of them had gone to the city. A group of slaves had escaped and, in the commotion, a fire had broken out. Asami remembered the chaos, the smoke, the screams. Someone had drug her away from the chaos, away from the fire. It wasn’t until her father appeared, singed, covered in soot, and _alone_ , that Asami realized her mother wasn’t there. 

After that, her father spent the next several months at home. But he was hardly actually _there._ He had tried to give some comfort to the girl who had lost the one constant, loving presence in her life, but the adult Asami knew that he had been facing demons of his own. She knew he had loved her then and no doubt did the best he could under the circumstances. But she had been the only one who shared his grief, and so he shared his new work with her as well.

He was convinced that the escaped slave responsible for her mother’s death had not _started_ the fire, but had somehow _created_ it from nothing. He said that he had seen it, seen fire in the youth’s hands, before everything descended into flame and heat and searing madness.

Nine year old Asami had believed him. She had listened, wide eyed, to his theories as he pored over old books full of legends of spirits and people with power over fire, earth, wind, and water. 

That faith in her father’s theories had faded as she grew older and her father’s obsession grew closer to madness. She had seen no proof of any of it. Her memories of her mother’s death were little more than numb fragments, flashes of fire and fear. And her father’s obsession had all but made her lose her father as well.

The stories of wild spirits and powers to bend the elements--they were just that. Stories. If such powers had ever existed, they had vanished as civilization spread across the world. If it even was possible, how was the Earth Queen going to unlock those secrets? For all her kingdom had accomplished in the past decade, technological--or even spiritual--progress was not one of them. 

Queen Hou-Ting was feared and wealthy, and her kingdom was large, giving her an army to rival the Legions of the Republic. Both sides were evenly matched, and the war had been at a stalemate for years. When the Earth Kingdom conquered one province, the Republic countered by taking one of theirs. It was a never ending cycle, and no one suffered more than the honest people who had no part in the war. 

People like her mother.

She heard the tent rustle as Korra leaned inside. “Hungry?”

Asami shrugged. She wasn’t, but she knew she should at least try to eat something. 

Korra took her shrug as an invitation. She came in holding two bowls, fish and rice from the smell. She handed Asami a bowl and hesitated a moment, before sitting on the cot near Asami.

“When did you go get food? I didn’t hear you leave.”

Korra’s ears turned red. “I probably shouldn’t have left you. But. Well. I figured you should eat. And you said you could take care of yourself, so…”

Asami blinked in surprise. “I didn’t think you’d take my word for it.”

It was Korra’s turn to shrug. “I can tell when people are bluffing. You weren’t.” 

They both ate in silence for a moment, the legionary’s quiet, assuring presence a surprising comfort to the chaotic war of emotion in Asami’s mind. Asami poked at the food, managing a few bites, dry and tasteless in her mouth.

Korra watched her, her expression blank and unreadable. After a moment, she gestured towards the notebook on the small table. “How’s it going?”

Asami sighed. “I don’t know. There’s a lot riding on this, and I…” She wasn’t sure what made her feel like she could talk Korra, but something about the woman set her at ease. “I don’t know. Explosives would help, but I have to think of a delivery system to get them to the walls, or to the gate. And Legatus Beifong made it clear that we have to take the fortress intact, if we can. I can’t blow the walls to pieces, because we need those walls.”

Korra had a spoonful of rice halfway to her lips. She froze, not looking at Asami, then lowered the spoon. “The Queen sent reinforcements.”

Asami realised she might have shared too much, but it was too late now. “Can you keep that to yourself, at least for now?”

Korra nodded. “I won’t start a panic. It won’t do any of us any good. But...damn it to all the hells. This is a bad idea. We should run.” She looked at Asami, her eyes sharp. “There’s something else going on, isn’t there. I know the Legatus, she wouldn’t throw our lives away for nothing.”

Asami swallowed. She wasn’t sure if she was breaking Legatus Beifong’s trust. “You’re right. There’s something.”

Korra’s eyes hardened. “I don’t know if it helps, but I was part of the team that scouted the fortress. We saw a path. Well, I thought it looked like a path. A few good soldiers could climb up, get into the fortress from behind. The Praefectus didn’t think it was a good idea, but I feel like it’s worth the risk.”

Asami smiled. “The Praefectus did think it was a good idea. He told the Legatus about it.”

Korra looked stunned. “Of course he did. One of these days maybe I’ll finally be able to read him.”

“Oh, I doubt that. I’m beginning to wonder if he has emotions under that iron mask he shows the world.”

Korra grinned. “I’ve always wondered that too.”

“I got the feeling he respects you.”

Korra looked away. “Like I said, he’s a hard man to read.”

 _You’re no easier,_ Asami thought, but she held her tongue. 

“Did the Legatus say what she expects to find?” Korra asked, her voice almost hesitant. Asami watched her. Korra’s expression had softened, her own worry clear in the lines on her brow. 

“I...she’s…” Asami sighed. “I don’t know how much I can tell you.”

A muscle in Korra’s jaw twitched, but she didn’t object. “I get it.”

Asami poked at her food, absently twirling the spoon in her fingers. “She thinks the Earth Queen is trying to… I don’t know. Honestly, it sounds like madness.” Korra’s blue eyes met hers, and Asami found herself unable to look away. Despite her reservations, Asami plowed ahead. It was too late now, she had already shared more than she should have. “Something about spirits and harnessing the power of the old world.”

Korra stared, her jaw going slack. Her voice was low, barely more than a stunned whisper. “What?”

“I know. I don’t know if it’s even possible.” 

But Korra’s reaction was almost more confusing. Her eyes were wide and her breath was low, uneven. “It’s not,” she whispered.

“Are you okay?” Asami said, reaching for Korra’s hand without thought. The legionary’s hand was warm, and while she twitched when Asami touched her, she didn’t pull away.

“Yeah, sorry. It’s just...it’s nothing. I just… I saw...” Korra cut herself off, then shook her head as if to clear her mind. “I grew up in the Southern Water Tribe. My gran told me stories, and during the Glacier Spirits Festival, they almost felt real. My gran told me her best friend could… You’ll think I’m crazy.”

“I won’t,” Asami promised, trying to sound calm and encouraging. “What about her friend?” 

Korra met her eyes. “Gran said she could _bend_ water. She was a healer. I never met her.”

Asami sat back, the edge of the table resting against her lower back. “Interesting.”

Korra gave her a strange look, as if that wasn’t the response she was expecting. “Interesting?”

Asami’s cheeks burned. “I’m sorry. Bad habit. You can blame my father for that one.”

Korra’s lips twitched and then she gave Asami a somewhat lopsided grin. “Okay, fair enough.”

Asami still felt trapped in the tent, which hadn’t gotten any cooler during the time she’d spent lost in her own memory. She snapped her sketchbook closed and stood. “I could use some fresh air. And honestly, some exercise would be great. Is there a training area where we can spar?”

Korra blinked, staring up at her. “Uh. Spar? You and me?”

Asami grinned. “You said you believed I could fight. Why not see for yourself?”

Korra looked uncertain, but then a small smile tugged at her lips. “Why not. Come on.”

Korra led the way, out of the tent and across the Legion camp. They headed towards the sound of soldiers training and as they came closer, Asami saw soldiers grouped together, practicing shield wall formations and attacks from a defensive position. Most of the soldiers wielded the same long, straight sword that Korra wore on her hip. Asami saw a few soldiers drilling with spears, stabbing through the defensive wall of shields. Several groups sparred against each other, all under the watchful eye of their Centurions. 

Even though Asami didn’t have a trained military eye, she saw a variety of experience in play on the field. The more experienced soldiers were matched against the younger generations, whose shields wobbled, their hesitant stabs nowhere close to making it through their opponent’s shield wall. 

Korra stopped a good distance away from where the soldiers practiced. She unbuckled her belt and looped it over a fence post, making sure her spatha hung above the mud. 

“What do you want to do? Hand to hand, or training swords?”

“I’m not great with a sword, so hand to hand.”

Korra nodded. “Okay.”

Despite her earlier assurances, Korra seemed hesitant to start the fight. She hovered out of Asami’s reach, her feet spread, knees bent, waiting, ready to see what Asami would do. Her posture was deceptively relaxed, but Asami could see the soldier watching her, muscles tensed and ready to react.

Asami couldn’t help a smile. The sun felt good on her skin, and the cool breeze was refreshing after the stuffy interior of the tent. She rolled her shoulders, working out the stiffness. She needed the distraction, her mind had been getting away from her all day. Besides, she was looking forward to showing Korra what she could do. 

Asami surged forward with no visible warning. She shot towards Korra’s right side, then planted her right foot hard in the dirt and used her own momentum to shift direction, swinging her clenched fist towards Korra’s gut. She was a little unsure, not wanting to hurt the soldier, and it slowed her punch. 

Korra slid back and shifted to the left, catching Asami’s forearm with her right hand and her shoulder with her left. Korra’s eyebrows rose and she grinned, holding on to Asami for a moment longer before she let go. “You almost had me. Shouldn’t have hesitated. I can take it.”

Asami grinned at her. Korra took it as an invitation and dashed forward. Asami slid out of her reach, spinning around to face the soldier. The hesitation was gone, for both of them. Korra’s fighting style was more aggressive, showcasing her strength, but not so overconfident that she left gaping holes in her defense. 

Asami slid low to kick Korra’s feet out from under her, but Korra side-stepped before she made contact. Asami rolled to her feet to find Korra’s fist flying at her face. She twisted to evade the blow, catching Korra’s arm before she could recover. She used Korra’s momentum against her, pulling her off balance, but Korra countered with a grapple, her arm closing around Asami’s waist as she tried to force her to the ground.

Against a stronger opponent, Asami had little chance to escape if Korra got her pinned. She had to break free before Korra got more control of the situation. She caught hold of Korra’s face in one hand and pushed back, her foot hooking around Korra’s leg as she pulled her off balance. Korra tried to counter, but it was too late. Asami had slipped free of her hold and backed away, panting to catch her breath.

Korra nodded appreciatively. She didn’t seem out of breath, but she no doubt trained like this every day. 

_I’m getting rusty. I need to do this more often._

“Nice,” Korra said. “That was good. You should have gone for an eye, though.”

Asami grinned at her. “Don’t you need those?”

Korra grimaced, but then she grinned back. “Yeah, okay. Good point.”

\---

The citizen was a good fighter, Korra couldn’t deny it. Every time she thought she had an opening, Asami was just...gone. She slid away from Korra’s strikes, dipping and feinting as she tried to find her way through Korra’s own defenses. 

While Korra _had_ believed Asami’s claim that she could defend herself, this wasn’t quite the level of fighting experience she had been expecting. Asami was...well. She was graceful, almost elegant even in her fighting style. Where Korra often blocked Asami’s strikes, Asami just wasn’t _there_ when Korra kicked or took a swing. Asami fought like a dancer or an acrobat. She almost wished she wasn’t Asami’s opponent, so she could watch how the other woman moved. 

It wasn’t until Korra heard enthusiastic applause that she realized she wasn’t the only one enjoying the fight. Asami heard it at the same time and they both turned to see three people watching them from the other side of the fence. 

Korra groaned. The clapping, of course, came from Bolin and Opal, while Mako stood and watched on in silence, though he smiled when he saw the pair looking his way. 

Bolin jumped over the fence and made his way towards them, Opal and Mako following along behind. “That was incredible! I’ve never seen anyone who could stand up against you like that, Korra!”

“You could have told us you got guard duty,” Mako said. “We’ve all been worried about you. I thought the Praefectus would have you strung up and lashed for what happened with him and Centurion Beifong.”

“ _But_ we’re glad you weren’t,” Bolin added. “And we’re so glad to see you! We missed you!”

Bolin jumped in to give her a hug. He pulled away, grinning up at her. “So. Who’s the lucky lady you get to guard?”

Still a little breathless from their fight, Korra gestured towards Asami, then back to the three legionaries. “Oh, uh. Asami Sato. Asami, these are my friends, Bolin, Opal, and Mako.”

Asami nodded to them, one hand resting on her hip. “Hey, nice to meet you guys.”

Opal gasped, her hands clapping over her cheeks as she stared at Asami. “ _The_ Asami Sato? The engineering genius _Asami Sato_? I’ve read about you! You’re amazing! You actually helped redesign the aqueduct system in Republic City. Bolin!”

Bolin patted her shoulder, his fingers lingering as he stroked her arm. He kept grinning at Asami, speaking to Opal out of the corner of his mouth. “I know, Opal. You might want to chill, you’re gonna freak her out.”

Asami looked surprised, but smiled warmly back at Opal. “It’s okay. Most people only know me for my work with my father. I’m surprised you’ve even heard of that. I didn’t think it was well known.”

“That’s because this whole world is always at war. No one cares about improving the lives of everyone else. You’re actually trying to solve problems and help people. That’s amazing.”

Asami didn’t seem to know what to say. Korra came to her rescue. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Still working,” Mako said. “Centurion Zhaon shifted our daily duties to make up for you…” He trailed off, looking uncertain. Korra knew him well enough to know that he was glad to see she was okay, but the two of them had always butted heads about her impulsive and rash nature. It was part of the reason their relationship hadn’t worked out. He gestured vaguely over his shoulder. “We should probably get back. We just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Bolin and Opal objected, but in the end let Mako pull them away, back to their daily duties.

Korra watched them go. For the last four years, her life had been surrounded by her tent mates, her squad. Endless drills, daily duties, long nights spent talking of their homes and their families...it reminded Korra of her own home. It hadn’t quite filled the hole, but it had been a start. A part of what made the Legion sort of like a new home to her. 

She knew her assignment was temporary, that she would go back to her regular duties once Asami returned to Republic City. But even that thought didn’t quite feel the same anymore. Something had changed. 

Korra felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Hey. Are you okay?”

Korra turned and met Asami’s eyes, saw the way the sun caught and reflected in the brilliant green. Her long raven hair had come loose from its tie and the free strands framed her face, still slightly flushed from their fight. 

Korra found her words and managed a smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, just thinking.”

Asami Sato was not at all what Korra had expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading, for commenting, and for leaving kudos. It means so much. Let me know what you think about the reveals in this chapter! :)
> 
> I hope you are all safe and okay. There's a lot going on this week and my heart breaks for the world we live in right now. I wish I knew what to say, or more accurately how to put my grief and anger into words to do them justice.


End file.
